Ajit Borah
Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs * We are making our push toward Orchid. I will continue to provide support as needed so that we can banish Orchid back to where she came from. * I still have not discovered the source of the demonic invasion. I will browse through Orchids dispatches to see if I can learn how the portal was opened and how we can close it. * The Viscount has said that if we can retrieve the Dagger of The Scouring Flame then he will provide us transport and cover for our foray into heaven to retrieve Y. I will retrieve the dagger so that this can happen. Instincts #I will destroy anyone who is openly hostile to me # I will never stand my ground if there appears to be an exit # I will always let my companions take the brunt of any physical encounter Traits # Your Lordship # Diabolical # Driven ( Persuasion) # Calligraphy # Bravado # Ambitious # Scarred # Mark of Privilege (Shivinoth) # Honest While Injured # Demon Possessed # Aura of Malevolence # Tentacles Long Term Goals # Remove the imperialists from my city, and re-instate the Shivans as the primary power holders Game Mechanics Demographics Artha Attributes Skills Skills Being Learned Wounds Resources - 90rp Property -Moderate Fishing Business(The Net), Small Rug Weaving Business, 3 Small Cottages * Languages-''' Shivinoth, Rhovisian, Al'Aloon, Eirothlan, Tarazian Reputation -Cheapskate to the Church Affiliation -Minnowsharks Acquired Items- * Spirit Ring ( Attacks can harm spiritual entities) * Dwarven Knife * Chain Mail * Heater Shield * Pistol * Enchanting Kit * Translation Crystal * Text of the Wayward Dead * Call of the Viscount (Used to communicate with The Viscount) * Stellar Ring of Mindshield (Cephalyx Mind attacks are nullyfied) * Sword of The Rising Son (Unbreakable, Razor-Sharp) (P3) * Ring of Deathly Sight ( Wearer has aura sight) Notes '''Summon A Lesser Spirit - Salt from a tomb, The Deceased, Near Site of Death Collar of Heaven Ingredients '- 50% Purest Gold, 50% Mythril, Steeped in Traitorous Blood of a Demon/Angel '''How to Repulse Angels & Demons '- Coriander, Clove, Agrimonee, Blood of an Innocent 'Tentacle Bomb '- Olive Oil, Ground-up Humunculus, Large Death-Aura(look for red-caps),Ground-up Heart of an Innocent, 5 Distilled Souls of the Living '''OR 1 Spiriual Essence, Activate by adding the creators blood Relationships ($ purchased, @ circles, † story) Relationships - * Jayandra Mayur (Second in Command of the Smugglers Guild)(Head of the White Rajs)@ * Aimen Finnigan (Pirate Lord)@ * Theldrick Whitefang@ * "Brick" (Head of the Red Rajs)@ * "Buttercup" (Lalani)(Head of the Yellow Rajs)@ * Bajarong (Nephew)(God-Baby)@ * Davian O' Hoolahan & Figwitt ( Black Leaf Contact)@ * Aelen O' Binra ( Eirolothlan Mage Guild Leader)@ * Gawayn (Head of the Emerald Rajs) ( Brother of Owen & Oliver)@ * Areena Milinova III (Forsaken Hellcaller) (Bitch)@ * Dearg Do (Vampire) (Head of the Necro-Cabal)@ * Night Lords (Mercinaries)@ * Laminters(Enemies) (Mercinaries)@ * Rawanny Jond * Taleeb Al Azeezi ( Leader of Sons of Tomorrow) * Azazel ( Demon) (Broke a deal with him) * The Viscount ( Discordent Demon) ( Captain of Styx's Dark Lament) Downtime Training Category:PC Category:Minnowsharks Category:Criminal Category:Shivan Category:Shivanath Category:Cloak and Dagger Society Category:Monkey's Paw Category:12 Monkeys